parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Dennis (A Jack O'Lantern Version)
“''71% of the Earth's surface is covered by water. That's a big place to find one human.” : ―Tagline 'Finding Dennis' is a 1992 American spoof film written and directed by Breno Silveira, released by Jack O'Lantern Pictures on Summer 2016, and the fifth film produced by Breno Silveira Productions and The Maiky Disney Animation Studios. A sequel, ''Finding Tiana, was released on March 17, 2017. Plot Two humans, Freddy and his wife Daphne, are admiring their new home in the Great Barrier Reef and their clutch of eggs that are due to hatch in a few days. Suddenly, a hideous beast attacks them, leaving Freddy unconscious before eating Daphne and all but one of their eggs. Freddy names this egg Dennis, a name that Daphne liked. A few years later, Dennis's first day of school arrives. Dennis has a tiny right fin, due to a minor injury to his egg from the hideous beast attack, which limits his swimming ability. After Freddy embarrasses Dennis during a school field trip, Dennis disobeys his father and sneaks away from the reef towards a boat, resulting in him being captured by scuba divers. As the boat sails away, one of the divers accidentally knocks his diving mask into the water. While unsuccessfully attempting to save Dennis, Freddy meets Tiana, a princess with short-term memory loss. While meeting three thieves on a fish-free diet, Sa'Luk, a great thief guy, Abis Mal, a little thief guy, and Jafar, a thief guy, Freddy discovers the diver's mask that was dropped from the boat and notices an address written on it. However, when he argues with Tiana and accidentally gives her a nosebleed, the scent of blood causes Sa'Luk to lose control of himself and attempt to eat Freddy and Tiana. The two escape from Sa'Luk but the mask falls into a trench in the deep sea. During a hazardous struggle with an frogfish in the trench, Tiana realizes she is able to read the words written on the mask, "Gaston Gastunar 42 Wallaby Way Sydney." The address leads them to Sydney, Australia, and Tiana manages to remember it. After receiving directions to Sydney from a large school of minions, Freddy and Tiana accidentally run into a bloom of sloths that nearly sting them to death; Freddy falls exhausted after the risky escape and wakes up to see a surf-cultured sea adulthood named Hercules, who takes Dory and him on the East Australian Current. In the current, Freddy reluctantly shares the details of his journey with a group of young sea humans; his story spreads rapidly across the ocean through word of mouth and eventually reaches Dennis in Sydney. Meanwhile, Dennis's captor - Gaston Gastunar, a dentist - places him into a human tank in his office on Sydney Harbour. There, Nemo meets a group of aquarium fish called the "Misfit Gang", led by a crafty and ambitious moorish idol named Gill. The "Misfit Gang" includes Obelix, a big baby; Kronk, a big lug; Liana, a teenage princess; Shaggy, a character of Obelix; Rico, a penguin; and Mindy, a mermaid. The human are frightened to learn that the dentist plans to give Dennis to his niece, Monica, who is infamous for killing a goldfish given to her previously, by constantly shaking her bag. In order to avoid this, Buzz gives Dennis a role in an escape plan, which involves jamming the misfit's filter and forcing the dentist to remove the human from the misfit to clean it manually. The human would be placed in plastic bags, at which point they would roll out the window and into the harbor. After a friendly rooster fly named Rocky visits with news of Freddy's adventure, Dennis succeeds in jamming the filter, but the plan backfires when the dentist installs a new high-tech filter. Upon leaving the East Australian Current, Freddy and Tiana become lost and are eaten by a Cyclops. Inside the Cyclops's mouth, Freddy desperately tries to escape while Tiana tries to communicate with it. In response, the Cyclops carries them to Sydney Harbour and expels them through his blowhole. They are met by Rocky, who recognizes Freddy from the stories he has heard and rescues him and Tiana from a flock of hungry henchmen piglets by scooping them into his beak and taking them to the dentist's office. By this time, Darla has arrived and the dentist is prepared to give Dennis to her. Dennis tries to play dead in hopes of saving himself, and, at the same time, Nigel arrives. Marlin sees Dennis and mistakes this act for the actual death of his son. When Rocky suddenly gets thrown out the window by the dentist, Buzz helps Dennis escape into a drain through a sink after a chaotic struggle. Overcome with despair, Freddy leaves Tiana and begins to swim back home. Tiana then loses her memory and becomes confused, but meets Dennis, who has reached the ocean through an underwater drainpipe. Tiana's memory is restored after she reads the word "Sydney" on a nearby drainpipe and, remembering her journey, she guides Dennis to Freddy who changes his sadness to happiness. After the two joyfully reunite, Tiana is caught in a fishing net with a school of grouper. Dennis bravely enters the net and directs the group to swim downward to break the net, reminiscent of a similar scenario that occurred in the human misfit earlier. The human, including Tiana, succeed in breaking the net and escape. After some days, Dennis leaves for school once more and Freddy is no longer overprotective or doubtful of his son's safety, proudly watching Dennis swim away into the distance. Back at the dentist's office, the high-tech filter breaks down and The Misfit Gang have escaped into the harbor, but realize they are confined in plastic bags of water that the dentist put them into (when their plan has now worked) while cleaning the misfit. Cast *Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) as Marlin *Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as Nemo *Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Dory *Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Beigns) as Gill *Little Green Aliens (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) as Gill's Little Friends *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) as Gurgle *Obelix (Asterix) as Bloat *Liana (Dennis the Menace) as Peach *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Bubbles *Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Deb *Jasmine (Aladdin) as Flo *Rico (Madagascar) as Jacques *Rocky (Chicken Run) as Nigel *Minion (Minions) as The School of Moonfish *Hercules as Crush *Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) as Squirt *Jack O'Lantern (Scooby-Doo! And The Goblin King) as Mr. Ray *Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Bruce *Abis Mal (Aladdin) Anchor *Jafar (Aladdin) as Chum *Fear (Inside Out) as Blenny, The Worried Fish *Frogfish (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Anglerfish *Henchmen Pigs (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil) as Seagulls *Cyclops (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Whale *Bugs Bunny as Jerald *TJ Detweiler (Disney's Recess) as Tad *Stella (Help! I'm a Fish) as Pearl *DJ Walters (Monster House) as Sheldon *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) as Barracuda *Prince Haru (Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Save Princess Peach) as Phil (Tad's Dad) *Bill (Help! I'm a Fish) as Ted (Pearl's Dad) *Dad Walters (Monster House) as Bob (Sheldon's Dad) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) as Coral *Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) as Darla Sherman *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Phillip Sherman *Sid and The Sloths (Ice Age: The Meltdown) as The Jellyfish *Helen Parr (The Incredibles) as Sponge Bed Mother Fish *Jack-Jack (The Incredibles) as Sponge Bed Guppy *Monica (Monica Toy) as Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' *One Divers that took Nemo as itself *Alley Snails (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Crabs *The Chicks (Shaun The Sheep) as The Krill swimming away *Me as Fish group who get caught in a net *Sword Humans as Swordfishes *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story *The Sheeps as Dolphins *Mother Pig (Merrie Melodies) as Mother Fish *The Piglets (Merrie Melodies) as Guppies *The Kids (Dennis the Menace) as Other Fish Students *Timmy (Dinosaurs) as Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) *The Kids as Fishes that Nemo sees passing by *The Iron Golem (Minecraft) as Mr. Johanson *Kid roaming as Fish roaming the neighborhood *Two Headed Turkeys (Keisarin salaisuus) as Lobsters *Human Kidnappers (Fishermen) as itself *Boy in waiting room as itself Songs * Song At The Opening Credits - Dennis the Menace Theme Song (Dennis the Menace) * Tiana's Song (After Starting to Remember Where Dennis/Nemo is) - Almost There (The Princess and the Frog) * The Thieves' Introduction - Fish are Friends, Not Food (Finding Nemo: The Musical (2007)) * Song During Niju's Wolves/Jellyfish - Sid's Sing Along (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * When Tiana Separates from Freddy - Almost There (Reprise) (The Princess and the Frog) * Song at The Finale - Dennis the Menace Theme Song (Dennis the Menace) * Song at The Curtain Call - Friend Like Me (Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular) * Song at The End Credits - "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams * Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea" on DVD) - The Big Blue World (Finding Nemo: The Musical (2007)) and Friends in the End and What Do We Care (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs